Confessions d'un Homme
by Panthere
Summary: Peter s’explique. Il explique sa vie, ses décisions, ses peurs, ses hontes, et le calvaire que furent ses années de mangemort.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Confessions d'un homme

Auteur : Panthere

Correctrice: Steamboat Willie

Résumé : Peter s'explique. Il explique sa vie, ses décisions, ses peurs, ses hontes, et le calvaire que furent ses années de mangemort.

NDA: Merci pour la correction Steamboat Willie! Et je m'excuse Annabanana-the-cold.

**Bonne lecture !**

**1ère partie : L'ascension**

Je ne vous demande pas de me croire. Je ne vous demande pas de me prendre en pitié. Juste d'écouter mon récit et de ne pas me juger. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et l'on ne pourra rien y changer.

J'avais alors 11 ans. Pour mon âge, j'étais extrêmement chétif mais étrangement en surpoids. J'avais toujours été l'enfant bâtard de ma famille. Tous ceux que je côtoyais étaient de ma famille et tous étaient d'une beauté remarquable. Cela m'avait valu de nombreuses moqueries. On disait souvent de moi : « Voilà le petit Pettigrow ! Je suis certaine que sa mère a trompé le mari sinon ils n'auraient jamais eu un enfant aussi laid », sans jamais me prêter attention, comme si j'étais sourd et ne pouvais entendre leurs mesquineries.

Et alors je m'enfuyais, trébuchant par endroit dans ma course folle, m'attirant les rires. Et je pleurais. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je crois que c'est la raison profonde de mon mal-être. Je sentais que les espérances de mes parents étaient bien trop élevées, et je compensais. Je mangeais pour oublier mon chagrin. Et mes parents étaient plus exigeants par la suite. Je m'étais peu à peu enfoncé dans un cercle vicieux que seul un événement inattendu avait su freiner.

Nous étions au petit-déjeuner (1), mes parents et moi. Mon père m'avait déjà reproché d'être la tare de la famille, de lui donner une mauvaise réputation, de jeter la honte sur lui… comme tous les matins. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment de la journée que je le voyais. Il partait assez tôt le matin, revenait tard le soir –sans doute d'une soirée avec quelques femmes.

Ma mère, quant à elle, se contentait de me regarder avec dédain. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur moi, elle pensait « comment ai-je pu engendrer une horreur pareille ? ». À cette époque, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour voir sur son visage ne serait-ce que de la fierté maternelle, le genre de fierté qu'une mère éprouve lorsqu'elle mitraille de photos son enfant lors de cérémonies de remise de prix (2). Lors de ces occasions, elle se contentait de venir pour saluer ses ex-amants et repartait aussitôt sans m'attendre.

Nous prenions en silence le petit déjeuner(1) lorsqu'un hibou avait débarqué. Cet animal nocturne m'avait toujours fasciné par son aptitude à voir dans le noir, aptitude que j'aurais aimé posséder quand j'étais seul dans mon lit, terrifié par les monstres, les larmes aux yeux.

Étrangement, ce hibou portait une lettre. Mon père était déjà parti pour prendre le fusil de chasse qui était dans le couloir, à portée de n'importe qui. Le hibou se posa tout naturellement sur mon épaule. Il me montra d'un geste impatient sa patte. J'avais déjà entreprit de défaire la lettre lorsque j'entendis le bruit du chien qu'on relevait.

Mon père allait tirer sur le pauvre animal. Ma mère était évanouie à terre – elle détestait tous les animaux que ce soit des chatons ou des insectes. Je tremblais devant le fusil, je tremblais comme une feuille. Oui, j'avais peur. La peur était un sentiment que je ressentais souvent et que je ressens encore souvent aujourd'hui, comme n'importe quel homme.

Si tôt déchargé de sa missive, le hibou s'envola, échappant aux quelques balles que mon père avait tiré. Celui-ci poussa un juron particulièrement grossier. Mais peu m'importait. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la lettre et parcouraient les lignes à une allure folle.

J'étais un sorcier. C'était marqué noir sur blanc sur le papier étrange que je tenais entre les mains. La nouvelle avait beaucoup plu à mes parents à ma plus grande surprise. Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'il y avait marqué dans la lettre que je resterai dix mois sur douze là-bas. Sûrement.

Une semaine plus tard, quelqu'un était venu. Il s'agissait d'Angeline Potter, la mère de James. Elle travaillait en tant qu'aide à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire qu'elle aidait les enfants nés de moldus comme moi à s'adapter au monde des sorciers. Elle a été la première personne à m'écouter et à ne pas me juger sur mon physique et mon mental.

Grâce à elle, j'avais appris à mieux m'accepter en tant que sorcier. Et grâce à elle, j'étais arrivé sans encombre avec toutes mes affaires dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, un exploit pour moi.

Je ne me souviens que très peu de cet épisode de ma vie, pourtant si déterminant. Je me souviens juste avoir été persécuté par plusieurs élèves. Je me sentais toujours aussi minable dans ces moments là, minable de ne pas pouvoir répondre, de ne pas pouvoir me défendre seul. Dans ces instants de détresse, tous me blessaient par leur indifférence. Ils passaient devant moi et mes persécuteurs sans m'accorder un seul regard. Je ne demandais pas de la compassion, ni de la pitié. Je voulais juste que quelqu'un réagisse pour mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Vous me trouvez peut-être exigeant ? Mais si vous aviez vécu ma vie, vous auriez appris à vous satisfaire de peu. Lorsque je vous demande de réagir, je vous demande simplement de ressentir quelque chose. Est-ce si difficile ?

Mais il me semble que le monde a oublié ce que signifie réagir. Réagir à la misère dans le monde. Réagir à la faim. Réagir aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Je ne vous demande pas nous plus de devenir misanthrope. Car oui, le monde est beau. Le monde mérite d'être en vie, sinon, il n'aurait jamais été crée.

Mais le monde est perverti par l'ignorance et l'égoïsme. La mort n'y est pour rien. Elle est simplement l'antipode de la vie. Sans la vie, pas de mort. Sans la mort, pas de vie. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu la première option.

Je me demande souvent qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi est-ce que je suis moi. Mais je ne trouve pas de réponse. C'est le plus grand mystère de l'existence qui restera à jamais insoluble.

J'en reviens à mon récit.

J'étais donc de nouveau persécuté et ensuite, je me souviens vaguement d'une altercation entre mon agresseur et un groupe de personnes. Puis le compartiment s'était vidé. Je me souviens de la joie amère que j'avais ressentie.

J'avais bien reconnu le fils d'Angeline Potter. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait le même sens aigu de justice qu'elle. J'avais remarqué qu'il se fichait complètement de moi. J'aurais pu être un quelconque animal insignifiant, il aurait eu la même réaction. Il ne m'avait aidé que parce qu'il pouvait par la même occasion contrarier mon agresseur qui se trouvait être Severus Rogue. L'éternelle haine entre ces deux familles. Même les enfants n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Malgré cela, je ne pouvais que ressentir de la gratitude envers lui et ses amis. Mais pour sauvegarder ma fierté inexistante, je ne pouvais pas aller le voir et lui dire : « Salut Potter. C'est sympa de m'avoir aidé mais je pense quand même que t'es un connard fini. »

Non, je ne me voyais pas du tout dire ça.

Je me suis toujours étonné de la capacité formidable qu'à notre cerveau d'« oublier ». C'est pour cela que je me souviens que très confusément de certains événements de ma vie. Certaines personnes qui écrivent sur elles-mêmes ont tendance à s'idéaliser. Pourtant ils ne voient pas que ce sont des idiots. Moi je sais que j'en suis un. Je le sais et je n'ai jamais cherché à le nier. Car ce serait refuser ce que je suis.

J'avais donc été réparti à Griffondor. Le choipeaux n'avait pas beaucoup hésité. Cependant, la conversation que j'ai eue avec ce maudit bout de tissu fouineur restera secrète à jamais.

Je dois cependant vous avouer que je suis mal à l'aise de me dévoiler ainsi. Toute ma vie, j'ai gardé mes opinions, mes idées, mes pensées, mes sentiments et mes secrets pour moi. Alors qu'un chapeau puisse lire aussi facilement dans mes pensées les plus profondes m'avait beaucoup remué.

Je ne me souviens plus ni comment ni pourquoi Remus m'avait invité à devenir son ami. Je sais juste que j'étais, à cet instant, mal à l'aise mais ravi quoi qu'un peu amer en sachant qu'il était également ami avec James Potter et Sirius black.

J'ai la vague impression qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à m'accepter. Je doute même qu'ils aient un jour, tenté de me connaître. Seules deux personnes durant toute ma scolarité m'ont comprises. Remus Lupin et Lily Evans. Pour moi, elle resterait pour toujours et même dans la mort, Lily Evans.

Je dois même vous avouer que j'ai ressenti pour elle de l'amour.

Toutes mes années à Poudlard sont comme un brouillard irréel à mes yeux. Oh ! Je dois peut-être vous dire pourquoi j'ai trahi James Potter et Sirus Black. Non, je n'ai oublié personne. Jamais je n'aurai trahi Remus ou Lily. Si elle ne s'était pas mariée avec cet idiot, elle serait en vie, je vous l'assure.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, et j'étais déjà collé à James, Sirus et Remus. Pourtant, je voyais bien que je dérangeais les deux comparses. Pour eux, j'étais une simple chose vivante qui aurait mieux fait d'être inerte.

Chaque fois qu'ils m'ignoraient, ma haine envers eux montait et en mon for intérieur, je me jurais que je me vengerais et que cette indifférence serait la cause de leur souffrance. Un jour que je me promenai à leur recherche dans les couloirs de l'école, j'avais surpris leur conversation.

« ..comprends pas pourquoi Remus lui a proposé d'être ami avec nous, dit une voix, celle de Sirius. »

« Va savoir. En tout cas, ce Peter est vraiment trop collant, lança James, sans se soucier d'éventuelles oreilles fouineuses. Il me fait vraiment pitié. »

« De la pitié ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite de la pitié ? Quand on lui ressemble, c'est qu'on l'a choisi, alors n'aies pas pitié de lui. »

« Tu as raison Sirius »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison mon frère… »

L'écho de leurs voix ne me parvenait plus. Une haine profonde monta en moi, coulant dans chacune de mes veines, m'inondant de rage. J'avais perdu tout contrôle de mon corps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis sorti satisfait de la salle commune des Serpentards.

TO BE CONTINUED

(1)Petit Déjeuner Déjeuner pour vous québécois

(2)Les cérémonies de remise de prix sont à la fin de l'année et on vous décerne des prix quelconques et on vous remet un bouquin ou autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Confessions d'un homme

Auteur : Panthere

Résumé : Peter s'explique. Il explique sa vie, ses décisions, ses peurs, ses hontes, et le calvaire que furent ses années de mangemort.

NDA: Désolée pour le retard, j'ai tout simplement...oublié... Voici donc la seconde et dernière partie!

**Bonne lecture !**

**2ème partie: La Chute**

_L'écho de leurs voix ne me parvenait plus. Une haine profonde monta en moi, coulant dans chacune de mes veines, m'inondant de rage. J'avais perdu tout contrôle de mon corps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis sorti satisfait de la salle commune des Serpentards. _

Je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement honte de ce passage de ma vie. Si j'avais le choix, ce serait sans doute ces années-là que je n'aurais jamais souhaité vivre. Effacer les mauvais souvenirs de ma mémoire comme on efface une tâche d'un coup de « Récurvite ».

Pour en revenir à mon récit, c'est à partir de ce jour là que j'ai commencé à les espionner, à trahir leur confiance inexistante en moi.

Je dois vous avouer que durant ces années de scolarité, je n'ai éprouvé aucun regret, aucune culpabilité à les espionner. Je dirai même que cela me procurait un plaisir malsain, celui d'une douce vengeance pourtant si douloureuse.

Mais jamais je n'ai révélé ne serait-ce qu'une information sur Remus Lupin. J'avais trop de gratitude envers lui et je sais que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je n'aurais plus jamais pu me regarder en face. Pareil pour Lily Evans.

D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de vous raconter notre rencontre. Elle était comme Remus, mais avec un tempérament plus fougueux. Elle était d'une gentillesse incomparable et infinie, aidant même des inconnus sans regarder s'ils étaient blancs, noirs ou moldus. Et elle était d'une beauté !

Ne grimacez pas en pensant que moi, Peter Pettigrow, était amoureux de Lily Evans. Car l'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés de la manière la plus naturelle possible. J'avais fait tomber mes livres, maladroit que j'étais, sous les rires de mes prétendus amis -hormis Remus qui s'était précipité pour m'aider. Lily est également intervenue. Elle m'a aidé à porter mes livres durant toute la journée, et le lendemain, elle m'a offert un sac que je possède toujours.

Elle était l'unique personne qui comptait pour moi. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, tant qu'elle était vivante, je continuais de sourire. C'est aussi en partie de ma faute si James est tombé amoureux d'elle.

Je ne cessais de passer du temps avec elle et un jour, sans doute contrarié de ne plus avoir son « admirateur » derrière lui, il est venu et a aperçu Lily. Je crois qu'il a eu le coup de foudre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour cela que je lui en voulais. Je suppose que j'ai ressenti ce que toute personne ressent lorsque quelqu'un tombe amoureux de son amour.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. L'amour est incontrôlable. Je dirai que j'avais déjà le sentiment que Lily était à moi. C'est comme si on me volait mon amie et celle que j'aime.

Les années qui suivirent, James avait désespérément tenté de devenir le petit-ami de Lily. Elle avait toujours refusé, à ma plus grande satisfaction. J'étais alors son confident et jamais Voldemort n'eut vent d'un seul de ses secrets. Ni vous d'ailleurs. Je les emporterai dans la tombe avec moi. Mes lèvres resteront closes à jamais.

J'ai toujours eu une perception assez spéciale de l'amour. Pour moi, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de voir l'être aimé heureux. C'est pour cela que je me suis « retiré » de la course lorsque j'ai su qu'elle l'aimait.

Si Lily était heureuse, alors j'étais heureux. Mais si Lily était malheureuse, je la réconfortais. Et cela arrivait souvent. James semblait incapable de maîtriser ses paroles et leur couple avait été maintes et maintes fois brisé puis recollé.

Cela ne s'est stabilisé que lorsqu'on a appris que Lily était enceinte de lui. Il est subitement devenu plus raisonnable. Sans doute qu'il ressentait déjà la pression que représentait un enfant. En bref, les deux amoureux ont commencé à faire des projets de mariage, de maison à deux etc.

Assez parlé de la vie sentimentale de James, parlons un peu de la mienne. Vous le savez déjà, j'étais amoureux de Lily depuis mes 11 ans. Mais lorsqu'ils se sont mis ensemble, j'ai commencé à chercher ailleurs.

Parallèlement, c'est à partir de la 7ème année que j'ai commencé à rencontrer Vous-savez-qui. Auparavant, je faisais un rapport à Lucius Malfoy qui le donnait à son père qui le donnait au Maître. Je croyais avoir mon importance au sein de la société des mangemorts. Moi, espion inconnu de tous, respecté pour son rôle, pour les informations que je colportais au prix de la sécurité de Potter et Black. Le fait qu'ils étaient particulièrement imprudents avait grandement aidé Vous-savez-qui dans ses plans. Je ne pense pas que, durant la majorité de ma scolarité à Poudlard, je n'ai été très utile à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce n'est que quand James est devenu plus responsable, durant et après la grossesse de Lily, que ma tâche est devenue plus ardue.

Je suis également relativement peu fier de ma première rencontre avec celui que je servais en secret : Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est pourquoi je tais ce moment.

Ne dites rien. Ceci est mon choix. Dans ce livre, je ne consigne que ce que je souhaite.

Je disais donc que ma tâche était devenue plus ardue. J'ai dû ruser pour parvenir à obtenir des informations. L'ambiance du moment ne m'aidait pas. La menace de Voldemort rendait tout le monde plus suspicieux, plus prudent, plus renfermé. Seuls les amis les plus proches étaient conservés. Je dois dire que j'ai eu peur d'être écarté, considéré à nouveau comme un paria.

Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous narrer l'histoire de Remus. James pense qu'il est celui qui l'a découvert. À vrai dire, je pense que c'est Lily. Mon rôle d'espion m'avait rendu plus attentif aux choses. J'avais remarqué les absences, la fatigue, les blessures et les « aptitudes » de Remus. J'avais confié mes doutes à Lily et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre la nature de mon ami par la bouche de Lily. Je crois que malgré tout, James l'a découvert quelques mois après. Il l'a aussitôt dit à Sirius puis à Remus.

Ils ont pris la décision commune de devenir des animagi et je les ai suivis. Je suis parvenu à devenir un animagus. J'étais parvenu à devenir un rat. Vous pensez que c'est peu glorieux ? Je trouve au contraire que c'est un honneur.

Le rat est une espèce robuste, capable de se développer à une allure ahurissante. Elle ne s'éteindra pas avant longtemps et je doute même qu'elle s'éteindra un jour. Nous sommes petits mais nombreux et bien plus discrets qu'un cerf ou un chien.

Je tais la nature de Remus, même si je suis certain que nombre d'entre vous ne l'ignorent pas. Je tiens à préserver les secrets de Remus même si ses secrets sont des secrets de polichinelle.

Revenons à la fin de ma scolarité. Car nous parlons avant tout de moi. J'ai eu mes ASPICS et je pouvais entreprendre mon métier de journaliste si la guerre ne faisait pas rage.

Dès la sortie de James et Lily de Poudlard, ils ont été placés sous haute surveillance puis plus tard sous le sortilège de Fidélitas. J'ai été choisi comme Gardien du Secret. James voulait Sirius mais Sirius l'a fait changer d'avis et ce fut moi qu'il choisit. Pas Remus en qui il n'avait plus confiance.

Le soir même où le sort a été lancé, il y avait une réunion de mangemorts. À cette époque, c'était un Vous-Savez-Qui glorieux, beau, charismatique, charmeur, qui semait la terreur. Il était également extrêmement manipulateur et passé depuis longtemps maître dans l'art d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'a donc eu aucun mal à me soustraire l'information après m'avoir promis d'épargner Lily, la seule qui comptait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais fait preuve d'autant d'audace, de folie. Il ne m'a pas paru contrarié. La survie de Lily lui importait peu. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure, sa vie ne changerait pas. Il avait tort.

Il est donc parti le soir d'Halloween vers leur demeure. Il a tué James et Lily. Il est « mort » aussi. Je me souviens de la colère qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque j'avais appris la mort de celle que j'aimais et également de ce sentiment de peur qui m'avait submergé.

Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Le lendemain, Sirius m'a retrouvé. Je ne saurais expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant. Etais-je fâché ? Apeuré ? Tremblant ? Je ne me souviens pas. Tout ce que je voyais était Sirius qui m'accusait de la mort de James et Lily. J'aurai voulu crier qu'il avait tort mais il ne se trompait pas ? J'étais effectivement responsable de leur trépas. Même si je ne souhaitais pas celui de Lily. Mais cela il l'ignorait.

J'aurais voulu lui arracher la bouche, le tuer pour qu'il se taise enfin. J'ai ressenti une haine telle que j'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi. Je me refusais de le tuer. Remus en aurait souffert. J'ai donc tout fait pour m'enfuir tout en me garantissant la tranquillité.

J'ai tué plusieurs moldus, crié qu'il était coupable, puis je me suis coupé le doigt et enfui. Je trouve que c'était relativement bien mis en scène. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. J'étais dans les égouts. J'ai pensé qu'une vie souterraine serait trop périlleuse alors, je me suis glissé dans l'animalerie du chemin de traverse.

J'ai entendu le jugement de Sirius par la vendeuse et je me suis senti coupable. Il purgeait une peine à ma place. Je m'étais répété cela en litanie durant la nuit et j'avais fini par m'endormir, enfin je crois.

Lorsque j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux, j'étais face à plusieurs têtes rousses.

Il n'y a pas de suite. Ce fut plusieurs années d'ennui total et de vengeance ruminée. Les années suivantes ne méritent guère d'être mentionnées.

Oh ! Ma marque me brûle. Je dois vous laisser. Vous-Savez-Qui m'attend. C'est la bataille finale. J'y survivrai mais le cas échéant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma vie, de ne pas me juger trop durement alors qu'à l'heure où vous lirez ceci, je serais soit mort, soit emprisonné. Soit en fuite, soit glorieux.

Peter Pettigrow


End file.
